Catch My Breath
The twenty-fourth episode of Season 3. Summary Eric is happy things are back to normal and gets a job to help him pay for college. But how will he react when his world falls apart again due to his girlfriend's mistakes? For the seniors, it's SAT time. But where's Jamie? And Alicia tries to focus on schoolwork, but starts feeling sick and thinks something might be wrong. Can she handle what she thinks might be wrong with her? Main Plot Eric gets a job to help pay for his new car and college after his birthday. But he'll soon realize not everything is back to normal when he is put into the scariest situation of his life. Sub Plot Jamie starts looking into dropping out of high school, but her parents won't hear it. She thinks she knows the perfect way to send them a message, but too bad it might affect her future forever. Third Plot Alicia tries to mend all her relationships and get herself back on track, but with a potentially serious problem on her hands, will she be able to deal with it's consequences? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. *Winter break begins as of this episode. *Eric celebrates his 16th birthday in this episode, revealing it is sometime in late December. *This episode marks the first instance of a regular having an STD. *This is the first time anyone had been robbed or has had a gun pointed at their head. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Sebastian Stan' as Gage *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Dex: I just don’t want to upset Eliza. Eric: You could step on a crack on the sidewalk and it would upset Eliza. SCHOOL IS OUT Eric: How could you do something so stupid! Abby: I didn’t think it would really matter! Alicia: This is ALL YOURE FAULT! (Carly is calling 911) BUT THE DRAMA Jamie: You know…I’ve never had sex in a pool before… Alicia: Are you telling me I’m pregnant with the devil?! Leah: You can blame this all on me, but the only one to blame is yourself! DOESN’T STOP Eric: Give me a call when you dump that bitch. Alicia: Would you shut up, Eric! Julia: Nothing like half a bottle of vodka RIGHT BEFORE YOUR SAT. (Alicia is crying in a doctor’s office with Angel) (Jamie unhooks her bra) (Someone in a black hoodie is watching Eric) NEW EPISODE “CATCH MY BREATH” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Cmb1.jpg Cmb2.jpg Cmb3.jpg |-| Quotes= |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_324:_Catch_My_Breath Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Eric Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Alicia Plots